


A Forest of Memories

by allsovacant



Series: the johnlock poetry archive [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: I remember having read this fanfic 'A Forest of Memories' and just felt I need to do 'something' about my feels for it.





	A Forest of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnceSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceSherlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Forest of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276667) by [OnceSherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceSherlock/pseuds/OnceSherlock). 



The fear of losing you  
Is like losing my life  
The fear of not being with you  
A truth I couldn't survive

How did we end up to this?  
It was all my fault  
And yet here you are still  
But a stranger once more

And it pains me to see  
That it drives you to misery  
With the loss of your memories  
My heart is burdened be

So here I am in front you  
With a renewed promise to keep  
That I will stay by your side  
Let my love be your guide

And I will hold your hand,  
As we walk through a forest of memories,  
Until you remember who you are  
Until you remember who I am  
_(... to you)_


End file.
